


Cahiers de doléances

by Neo (luxnoctre)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I’m a basic exol, Late Night Writing, M/M, Universities, broken relationships, self indulgent, sm is being money hoarders, the K-pop industry is wack, there’s a happy ending I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/Neo
Summary: Cahiers de doléances(n.) A list of grievances by the French people sent to Louis XVI during the French RevolutionWhere Jongdae, inspired by history, writes letters of grievances about his boyfriend, Kyungsoo.And where Kyungsoo finds them and responds.





	Cahiers de doléances

**Author's Note:**

> ANGSTY CHENSOO because why not??  
> This fic is dedicated to the lovely Sarah, my guinea pigs Ara, Anam, And Ay, And Ofc, the BaekChen family~ (even tho this isn’t baekchen but)
> 
> It’s pretty self indulgent and yes, tons of angst but I swear it gets better! Please enjoy and thank you for your support~
> 
> Warning: Not really betaed so excuse any mistakes ahh

——-  
Kyungsoo,

To be honest, I feel weird writing this and I’m pretty sure that this isn’t normal either. I guess I was inspired by Ms. Louffe, who talked about these Cahiers de doléances in my French class.  
And obviously, I don’t want to start a revolution against you, but I feel that there are some things in our relationship that I can’t agree with.  
I never intend to send these to you, I don’t want to nor do I think I can. I can’t destroy our relationship like that, not when I love you so so much.

But sometimes I feel like you don’t love me back

——  
Kyungsoo,

The first grievance,  
Whenever you wake up in the morning, sometimes you’re in a bad mood. And I know why, you stay up so late studying for all your law tests and you stress over (in my opinion) some of the stupidest things. Like, I’m sorry baby, but it’s not that big of a deal of what highlighter color you use, I’m sure your professor would love you anyways. I know why you’re in a pissy mood but sometimes you take that out on me and it really hurts.  
I just want to be able to hug you and kiss you good morning but sometimes you push me away with an excuse that you’re late for class. Or when I would wake up early because I have psych and I would make coffee for us, and sometimes you’ll drink it and say I made it too sweet or you won’t even take it at all.  
But it’s ok because you usually make it up to me in the evenings if you don’t come home too late and you’re not too tired and I love you for that.

\------  
Kyungsoo,

The second grievance,  
Whenever we go out with Baekhyun or Chanyeol or whoever, sometimes you ignore me. I know its not on purpose but sometimes you act cold to me whenever we are out with friends and I don’t really understand why. You’re my boyfriend and I want to show affection to you. I guess you don’t like PDA or anything but sometimes you act really clingy to me and it’s kinda confusing.  
If you don’t like me touching you in public, let me know so I won’t have to embarrass myself and I won’t have to deal with the pain.

\----  
Kyungsoo,

The third grievance,  
You and your drinking personality. Even though you sometimes don’t like showing PDA, the moment you take a sip, you suddenly turn into this flirtatious monster that just doesn’t stop talking and doesn’t stop flirting. I guess I don’t mind that much because you don’t drink a lot.  
But when you do, I wish you’d stop flirting with other people. Even when I’m next to you, you flirt with the bartender or one of our friends and it gets annoying.  
Or sometimes you flirt with random people when I’m not looking and you say some of the most outrageous things. Like the other day, you kept flirting with Sehun’s boyfriend, Junmyeon, and Sehun was getting a bit angry at you. So I took you home and I was going to tell you about it the next morning but you woke up in a bad mood so I just took care of you.  
But now, I kinda wish I had confronted you about it.  
I just hope that you’ll stop acting so flirty when drunk, or maybe stop drinking completely. Only flirt with me, because remember? I’m your boyfriend.

\------  
Kyungsoo,

The fourth grievance,  
Our anniversaries. We’ve been together since the start of university and I absolutely treasure our time together. I remember when I first met you, a fierce lawyer in training with big dreams and a big smile. Do you remember? We met in chemistry when you over titrated your solution and the professor asked me to help you. And I helped you titrate it perfectly and you took me out to coffee as a thank you. You were so happy and you wouldn’t be afraid to kiss me or hug me.  
But now its like you can’t even stand the sight of me.  
And I know I shouldn’t be angry when you sometimes forget our anniversaries. It always seems to fall on some of the most important dates for you. Like that time when I made you dinner but late at night, you called me saying you couldn’t go back to the dorm because your professor invited you out to celebrate your test scores. And I’m really proud that my super smart boyfriend is doing amazing in his classes!  
But I wish you put the same amount of effort that you put into your schoolwork into our relationship.

\------  
Kyungsoo,

The fifth grievance,  
My classes. I know our majors are super different; you’re studying to be a lawyer while I’m going into chemical engineering; but sometimes I feel like you don’t understand what I’m going through. Like, I’m a STEM major, I don’t need to study history or political science to do well. I need to study chemistry, and dabble in other fields like my psych or physics class. Please don’t judge me for my education choices. You talked about how taking French is a waste of time and I should be doing something better like macroeconomics. I don’t want to argue with you since, I already know three other languages and I want to learn a fourth but sometimes it feels like you’re looking down on me for that.  
And sometimes I feel like you look down on me whenever I would talk to Baekhyun in French or I would practice for my choir performances. I would sing a little but you would give me a look and I know to go mute.  
And I wish you’d let me help you with your work. Philosophy is hard but I learned a lot of in in psych but you’re just so stubborn that you won’t let me help you, and then you stay up all night trying to analyze a stupid document when I could help you do it in an hour.  
But either way, you’re so smart and I know you’re going to be a brilliant lawyer. I can already tell by how you always seem to win our arguments haha

——  
Kyungsoo,

The sixth grievance,  
The parents. Now don’t be mistaken, your parents are wonderful! They cook such amazing food, and I can clearly see where you get your cooking skills from. And they’re really supportive of you and they accept that you have a boyfriend and everything.  
But sometimes I feel like they judge me? I don’t know, maybe I’m a bit paranoid because your dad is an important corporate lawyer and your mom owns restaurants and I feel like I don’t meet their standard of a “proper boyfriend”.  
I’m not stupid, I literally took psych and I can tell when they look at me with that expression of distaste. Do they have a thing against chemists? Maybe they wanted you to date another lawyer or an accountant or something, not me, the singing kid that argues over ionization energy or the transpiration rate of a plant.  
But as long as you accept me for who I am, I don’t mind too much.

——  
Kyungsoo,

The seventh grievance,  
Possessiveness. Baby, I know you’re my boyfriend but sometimes you can be really restraining. Isn’t it kinda ironic that you’re at the liberty to flirt with whoever when you’re drunk but the moment I have a conversation with someone, you’re right there with me?  
I’m glad you’re not suspicious of our friends because you trust them and they’re all taken already but sometimes you get controlling whenever I’m around strangers. You even accused my TA, Yifan, Of flirting with me? That was really insensitive of you, Yifan was only offering to help me with my orgo homework because, you know, he’s kinda the teacher assistant and it’s his job to do things like this.  
I think that was one of the few times that I was actually angry at you but you apologized for it so I try not to be bitter.  
But I feel hurt because it feels like you don’t trust me? And you say that it isn’t me, it’s the world you don’t trust because I’m too precious and I belong to you. But if you did trust me, then you should know that I would never ever cheat on you with anyone.  
I trust you, why can you seem to do the same?

——  
Kyungsoo,

The eighth grievance  
Your ex. Jiyeon. I don’t think I can properly describe how much I dislike her. I mean, you guys broke up ages ago but sometimes she acts like nothing has changed between you two and it pisses me off.  
But it pisses me off even more when you don’t do anything about it.  
And I can’t help but feel insecure about it sometimes, like she’s a business major with a solid path working for some big shot technology company and I’m a sleep deprived scientist who’s working on finding new drugs. And sometimes I feel like your parents compare the two of us as well and that hurts.  
I would be ok with Jiyeon’s trashy attitude if you hated her too. But you still keep in contact with her and sometimes she even joins us whenever we go out? Like that isn’t normal? The jealous ex should not be joining the couple on a date, haven't you watched enough dramas to know that?  
And I feel so hurt whenever you ignore me in favor of laughing at a joke she says or giving her one of your smiles that should be reserved only for me.  
And I still feel hurt whenever I think about that time when I was walking back from class and I saw you two sitting on a bench together by that cafe that I love. And you two looked like you were having so much fun without me and you had drinks in order from that cafe and Kyungsoo, you looked so happy and I hadn’t seen you happy like that in such a long time. And then Jiyeon leaned in real close and you didn’t push her away and I didn’t want to see anything anymore so I ran away to Baekhyun and I still don’t have the guts to talk to you about it.  
How could I ruin your happiness? When that’s all I ever wanted for you

——  
Kyungsoo,

The ninth grievance,  
Me. Am I the problem? Am I the reason why you act angry in the mornings and you turn cold as ice in the evenings? When you drink an entire bottle of beer on the weekdays and you turn vicious, is that because of me? Is it because of me that you don’t smile as brightly as you used to and you stop laughing so much. And you stopped cooking for me whenever you had time and you would tell me to eat by myself because “you were busy” or “you had a test the next day”  
Are you sick of me? Do you hate that I don’t meet your expectations of a perfect boyfriend? Do you dislike my clothes or my major or my personality or just me in general? Please just tell me what’s wrong and I promise you that I will try to fix it because I love you and I want this relationship to last forever. I’m so sorry if I’m the one that gives you these pains and gives you so much stress to the point where you can’t even hug me back or say three simple words.

——  
Kyungsoo,

The tenth grievance,  
You.  
I was wrong. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were right. The true grievance here isn’t me, it’s you. It’s you because it’s you that cause these problems. You’re the one that gives me pain and ignores me. I see other relationships and I keep asking myself why I don’t have that but now I understand that it’s because of you.  
Why can’t you just love me like how I love you? I swear I’m not making it hard for you. I’m not high maintenance like Jiyeon. I’m not envious or abusive. I just want a loving boyfriend, is that too much to ask?  
For you, it seems like it is.  
When I text you, can you text me back? Can you hug me when I hug you in the mornings? Can you sit down and have a proper conversation with me when we’re eating rather than hiding in your study office and locking me out?  
You are the one that made me feel insecure and hurt. You are the one that made me feel worthless and made me compare myself to others. And I can’t believe I didn’t realize that earlier. I guess I was so caught up in our relationship and doing everything I can to make you love me that I forgot to love myself in the process.  
I can’t be your boyfriend anymore, and I feel like this is hurting me more than it’s hurting you and I hate that. I wanted this to work out, I tried really hard. But it’s obvious that you just didn’t care about me the way that I did.  
I’m going to break up with you, even though it feels like I’m stabbing a knife through my own heart. But I’m breaking up with you not just for me, but also for you. Because even though you may not have loved me, I still want you to be happy. And I know you will be the happiest when you are not around me.  
Thank you for the memories and I promise I will treasure them forever, Kyungsoo.

Your loving boyfriend,  
Jongdae

——  
Jongdae let out a deep sigh as he pressed send on his phone. He had spent ages writing a single essay long message to Kyungsoo about how Jongdae just couldn’t stay in a relationship with the other. He felt crappy for breaking up over a text like a douchebag, but Jongdae felt that if he were to confront Kyungsoo, he wouldn’t be able to say anything.

Baekhyun laid a comforting hand on Jongdae and asked softly, “Do you want me to help you pack up your stuff?” Jongdae nodded quickly and turned away from his friend, staring resolutely at the bright blue sky above him. Around him in the park he was in, there were sounds of joyous laughter, a complete contrast to the mood Jongdae was feeling. He knew Kyungsoo was in his philosophy class at this time, and wouldn’t check his phone even for an emergency.

Jongdae estimated that he had a good half an hour left before Kyungsoo would notice his message so he told Baekhyun that he wants to move out now, and the two quickly went to Jongdae’s dorm. Inside, Jongdae couldn’t stop the wave of emotions from crashing over him. He spent a long time in the kitchen, looking at the various stray recipe papers that he diligently printed out so he could cook for the two of them. He looked at Kyungsoo’s cookbook, that was slowly collecting dust on the top shelf but Jongdae tried to keep clean anyways.

He moved to the bedrooms, where he stood in Kyungsoo’s doorway, looking in but never taking a step. Jongdae hadn’t been in Kyungsoo’s room for ages, since the latter always forbid Jongdae from interrupting his work and Kyungsoo stopped being open to late-night cuddles. If Jongdae squinted, he could see the colorful pink pastel picture frame that he gave Kyungsoo for their anniversary on Kyungsoo’s bookshelf. Jongdae admired the way Kyungsoo kept his work all tidy, in contrary to Jongdae’s blackhole of a desk.

Just another difference between the two.

Baekhyun, who had been silently folding boxes for Jongdae’s stuff, paused and called out. “Jongdae? Are you alright?” At Jongdae’s lack of a response, Baekhyun pressed his hands on Jongdae’s cheeks and let out a ‘“tch”.

“Dae,” Baekhyun said soothingly, “You’re crying.” That came to as a surprise. Jongdae reached up and hurriedly wiped his salty tears away. He turned away from Kyungsoo’s room and picked up a box.

“I’m fine Baekhyun.” Jongdae responded with a reassuring smile. Baekhyun clearly didn’t believe him, but chose not to comment further, opting to pick up more boxes instead.

In his room, Jongdae cleaned with a sort of passion that vented out his emotions. He threw his clothes into the boxes without a care about organization. He purged his desk of his stray papers and dumped them in a box that he promptly labelled “Work”. Sweeping his arm over his desk to catch any random pens, Jongdae’s mind burned with a fire fueled by hurt, and anger. Jongdae paused in his packing when he saw the picture frames on his desk and the stuffed animal that Kyungsoo had given him when they first started dating. It was a sad looking plush, a pink bear with the ears dirted with dust and whatever else. Jongdae picked up, feeling its familiar softness. Despite the painful memories it held, Jongdae couldn’t bring himself to part with it. Making sure Baekhyun wasn’t watching, he quickly hid it in his pile of clothes and resumed cleaning.

As for the picture frames and the other memoirs of their relationship, Jongdae left them untouched. “A piece of me left for you, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae thought bitterly, passing by a hung up polaroid of them without a further thought. He figured Kyungsoo would just throw them out, so he avoided looking at them as much as possible. Jongdae looked at his watch and nearly yelled. Kyungsoo’s class ended five minutes ago and it was completely possible that he was on his way back to the dorm. The last thing that Jongdae wanted was a confrontation.

He pushed Baekhyun, who was holding a couple boxes, outside and hurried with his own stuff. Jongdae left the key on the kitchen table and after taking one last long look around the dorm, shut the door. He vowed to erase all memories of the cozy room and move on with his life.

But in Jongdae’s haste, he forgot a small box, hidden carefully underneath his bed, where certain letters of importance were kept…

\------  
Kyungsoo, unusually, was having a pretty good day. The cafe people were quick with his coffee so he walked into his lecture early, plenty of time to converse with his fellow lawyers and review his notes. Jiyeon and his other friend, Yixing, had sat beside him, as usual, and struck up a conversation about how one of the Economics professors was playing favorites with internships. Kyungsoo didn’t particularly care, he had already secured an internship at a respectable law firm. Jiyeon, in her flirty way, kept hinting about how she would love to get a drink with Kyungsoo sometime. He smiled, but declined, thinking that he better spend some time with his boyfriend.

During the lecture, Kyungsoo felt a buzz in his pocket but didn’t check. It was important to Kyungsoo that he maintain his solid reputation of a trustworthy student. Only when the lecture ended, did Kyungsoo check his phone.

The message he saw was enough for Kyungsoo to spit his cold coffee in shock. Ignoring his classmates’ confused looks, Kyungsoo hurriedly packed up his stuff and ran out of the classroom.

In his sprint across campus, Kyungsoo’s mind struggled to comprehend what he read. Words like “sorry” And “breakup” swam in front of his eyes as he nearly ran into a group of students. Dodging around them, Kyungsoo thought maybe he arrived early enough, he could catch Jongdae packing and apologize for everything.

Thought a small part of him knew that an apology would not be enough to mend the broken love of their relationship.

Arriving at the dorm, Kyungsoo yanked open the door and hurried to Jongdae’s room. He opened the door with Jongdae’s name on his lips before he stopped dead in his tracks. Jongdae’s room was completely barren.

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his eyes.

He stepped gingerly into Jongdae's room, eyes scanning for some sort of sign that Jongdae forgot an important item. But the only thing left was the photos of Kyungsoo pinned around his room. Kyungsoo felt a couple tears run down his cheek as he picked up the picture frames left on Jongdae’s desk. He gritted his teeth and suppressed a sob.

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how stupid he was. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t recognize the signs of Jongdae’s unhappiness sooner. A bubble of regret and anguish exploded in Kyungsoo’s chest and he let out a loud sob. Biting his fist to keep his tears at bay, Kyungsoo sat heavily on Jongdae’s bed. His eyes fixated on the Polaroid taped to the opposite wall, a small fading thing back when their relationship was still new.

Kyungsoo couldn’t take it anymore, and buried his face in his hands. He felt so much regret inside of him, regret for his negligence and regret for his actions. Jongdae loved Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo didn’t love him in the same way back.

When getting up from the bed, Kyungsoo kicked some hard underneath the bed frame. Getting down on his knees, Kyungsoo retrieved a small sealed box. Inside were letters, all addressed to him. Kyungsoo anxiously started reading them, as if some part of Jongdae was still in those pieces of paper.

——  
The next day, Kyungsoo sat on a park bench, his coffee balanced on his knee and his other hand checking his phone constantly. He looked around, searching for someone, before turning back to his drink. There was a rustling beside him, and Kyungsoo looked up to see Baekhyun’s stern frown.

“What do you want, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked gruffly, crossing his arms in an obvious pose of hostility.

Kyungsoo expected the level of coldness and tried to keep his features in a neutral position. “How Jongdae?” He asked quietly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Better, no thanks to you,” Baekhyun responded, his sharp words cutting an even deeper wound in Kyungsoo’s heart.

“How is he-“ Kyungsoo hesitated, unsure of how to phrase his question. Baekhyun seemed to understand what Kyungsoo was trying to ask.

“He cried all day yesterday and barely slept last night, if that’s what you were wondering,” Baekhyun said quickly. He scoffed and shook his head in a disappointment. “You know,” he continued, “For a perceptive lawyer, you really are oblivious to relationships.”

Kyungsoo attempted to ignore Baekhyun’s biting remarks and pulled out a white envelope from his coat pocket. “Can you please give this to him?” Kyungsoo asked, his hands trembling as he showed it to Baekhyun. When the other gave him a confused look, Kyungsoo gave him a pleading look.

“Please, I need him to read this,” he repeated, almost to the point of begging. Baekhyun let out a long sigh, but took the envelope from him.

“If this makes Jongdae cry,” Baekhyun threatened while putting the envelope away, “I’m going to hit you in the face with my textbooks.” With that, Baekhyun got up from the bench, leaving Kyungsoo to his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the bench, relishing the cool breeze on his cheeks. He was immensely grateful to Baekhyun for taking the envelope. Now, Kyungsoo could only hope that Jongdae would read what was inside.

——  
“Kleenex should sponsor me,” Jongdae thought, dabbing away his tears and picking up another box of tissues. He was stuck in Baekhyun’s dorm, watching the latest soap operas with a tub of ice cream for a companion. After moving his stuff, Jongdae refused to step foot out of the room, opting to even skip one of his classes in favor of screaming at the TV because of some rash character.

So when Baekhyun returned home, Jongdae was surprised when Baekhyun toss a white envelope to him. “This is for you,” Baekhyun said. He took a long look at the mess Jongdae made and shook his head, before retreating to his own room.

Jongdae tore open the envelope, pulling out a letter addressed to him from-Jongdae’s breath hitched-Kyungsoo.

—  
Jongdae,

I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry for everything. For making you feel worthless, for being cold, and for breaking your heart. If I could reverse time and fix it all, I would do it in a heartbeat.  
I found your letters, your “grievances”, and they made me realize how horrible I have been to you over this past year. The way I’ve acted to you is unacceptable. I pushed you away and treated you like dirt and made you feel like you’re not enough. When in reality, you were, and still are, my everything.  
Words cannot describe how much you mean to me. You are the rising sun after a tiring night of darkness. You are a blazing fire in this cold world. I love you so, so much and I’m sorry I never showed you how much you mean to me.  
I honestly have no excuse for the way I’ve acted. I didn’t realize that every time I pushed you away, I pushed out relationship closer to the breaking point. I never noticed your distaste of Jiyeon and how my parents treated you with discontent. My drinking habits or my irrational jealousy over you made you feel like I didn’t love you.  
When I saw your message after my lecture, it felt like my heart was just ripped out of my chest. It felt like my fire had extinguished and there was no way of rekindling that spark. I ran home because I thought that I could catch you leaving, that I could stop you and beg for your forgiveness. I was wrong, you already left and I had nothing but my remorse. And I know that whatever pain I felt was probably nothing to the pain you’ve been feeling this entire time.  
I’m sorry for not returning your affections. I’m sorry for rejecting your hugs and your coffee and for not returning your kisses. Most of all, I’m sorry for never saying “I love you”.  
I can’t and don’t feel anything against you for breaking up with me. I know I made so many mistakes and I don’t think I could be worth of your love again. There’s nothing in this world that can compare to the happiness you give me. And there’s nothing in this world that is worthy of your beautiful smiles and your shining eyes.  
I am not worthy of you, Jongdae. You deserve someone who will love you unconditionally, no matter what happens. You deserve someone who will never act cold or condescending to you. You deserve only true happiness and love.

I still love you, Jongdae, and I will forever feel remorse for the things I’ve done. I know I’ve been horrible, but I just want to see you one more time before we part. Please, can you meet me at the cafe where we had our first date tomorrow at noon? I know this is a big request but I just want to let you know how sorry I am, and beg for your forgiveness. I understand if you don’t show up, and in that case, then I wish you the best of the best. Thank you Jongdae, thank you for loving me no matter what.

Forever thinking of you,  
Kyungsoo

———  
Kyungsoo felt like there was a heavy weight pressing down on his chest as he anxiously waited in the cafe. It hasn’t changed at all from his memories, even the decor was the same. It brought back a feeling of nostalgia that only served to increase the anguish Kyungsoo felt.

It was approaching noon, and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring at the cafe’s door. He anxiously checked the time, tapping his foot against the table leg in an irregular rhythm. Still, there was no sign of a familiar cheery face. Noon, and still no sign of Jongdae.

When it was five past the appointed time, Kyungsoo felt a bubble of disappointment burst within him. He took a long sip of his drink to distract his shaking hands. Kyungsoo couldn’t blame Jongdae for not showing up, but he also couldn’t help but feel the little hope he harbored whither up. He stared down at the table, blinking away his tears.

Suddenly, there was a scraping of a chair leg and Kyungsoo stared in shock at a bleary-eyed Jongdae. He was dressed in dark greys and his eyes were tinted red, but to Kyungsoo, Jongdae looked stunning. He couldn’t speak for a few seconds, his fingers fumbling with his drink.

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo whispered. Jongdae only gave him a long look in response. “I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo choked out. He could feel bile rising in his throat as he fought to control his emotions.

Jongdae still didn’t say anything.

Kyungsoo bit his lip and said, “I’m sorry for everything.” He took a deep breath. “I just-wanted to say thank you, for the memories.” When Jongdae gave no indication, Kyungsoo jerked his head in acceptance. He slowly got up, clenching his drink. “I know you must hate me right now, but I can never hate you back, because I still love you.”

Kyungsoo quickly turned around and walked away from the table, squeezing his cup and biting into his lip. Seeing Jongdae reminded Kyungsoo of how much he lost and how much pain he must have caused the other. Kyungsoo understood that Jongdae would never want anything to do with him again.

But when Kyungsoo exited the cafe, he was stopped by a pair of warm arms wrapped around him.

“You’re so stupid,” Jongdae murmured, before burying his head into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“But how?” Kyungsoo choked out. “How can you still love me, even though I treated you horribly?”

Jongdae spun Kyungsoo around and gave him a small smile. “Because I just love you that much,” he said softly. “And I know that even though you didn’t show it, you loved me back.”

Kyungsoo pulled Jongdae into another hug, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Jongdae gave him a kiss on the forehead and Kyungsoo felt like everything in the world was perfect. Jongdae was perfect, and now, Kyungsoo could be too. 


End file.
